Battle of Mordor
The Battle of Mordor was the final battle of the Uterio War, which took place on the Great Being world of Mordor. Details Plans for the battle were made after the defeat at Corrantia, when D-Klak said that he was tired of attacking random bases. The Rebels then decided to take the fight right to the enemy's heart: Mordor. The first Rebel forces to make it to the planet were the ZFT carriers, which promptly began deploying Icarus satellites around the planet. However, the satellites had very little actual effect on the battle. Klak's forces then arrived, and told Blackout that he should land his ground forces. Blackout laughed, and sent a force of bombers and gunships to clear the area before doing so. In general, the battle was going in the right direction.....until the arrival of Uterio Di Armechio, who cut down many Malchiorians. He was followed by Rahksha and Shadow Storm. Zev Raregroove then arrived, and took on Uterio while many of his allies took down Uterian troops. Blackout and Overlord Blackout then arrived in a two-seater fighter, and summoned Metrotitan, John the Gadunka, Meca One's robot army and many random ZFT mooks to take on the Uterians. While they did so, the Blackouts tried to take on Uterio, but after being shouted at by Klak, they teleported to the front to help Klak, D-Klak, Nadle, Perseus and Jinx. Blackout then shape-shifted into General Grievous for no apparent reason, and both Blackouts charged at the enemy, while John the Gadunka killed John Stormer. Billy Blaze then tried to attack Klak, but was fried by a bolt of lightning when Ynot, the Makuta Anima and the Toa Idiotas showed up. A DOG mech then kicked Klak to the ground and shot at Overlord Blackout, but was kicked away by Ynot. The Onmitsukido then appeared, and took down many Uterians. Meanwhile, the fight against Uterio was still raging, as Sasuken showed up and punched Uterio to the ground. Jarvis then appeared and accidentally took down several Uterian troops before Rahksha pointed out that he was supposed to be fighting the Rebels. The Toa Yerta also showed up, and Tanrus was immediately stabbed and thrown away by an Orc. The Yerta then took down some Orcs and Uruk-hai. Overlord Blackout (OB) didn't notice, and yelled at them before being shot by a Dalek. He destroyed said Dalek, but was attacked by ten more. Blackout complained about none of the troops providing a challenge, and was attacked by DOG mechs. Shadow Storm tried to attack Namah, but was impaled on a Needle Ball. He then healed himself and teleported over to Blackout. Uterio managed to destroy Sasuken's mask, but didn't do anything else to him. In response, Sasuken locked Uterio in some sort of illusion, then stabbed him. Meanwhile, Blackout threw a DOG mech at Shadow Storm, while OB destroyed the Daleks attacking him. More Daleks then showed up, while Shadow Storm took out a DOG and fired a ball of air at Blackout. The Malchiorians almost reached the entrance to the GB fortress, while Uterio and Sasuken continued fighting in the illusion. Blackout dodged the attacks aimed at him by Shadow Storm, then threw the remaining DOG mechs at the Daleks attacking OB and tried to choke SS. OB then took out the remaining Daleks and teleported over to Nadle. Nadle then told him to provide cover fire for a medic. He did so, but thought it pointless. Meanwhile, Sasuken continued distracting Uterio with an illusion while Zev ambushed the Generalissimo's body. Ra then appeared and fought Ynot, while the Malchiorians fought their way into the GB camp. Shadow Storm then stabbed Blackout in the head with his lance, but this did not actually damage him, and he used his Sleep power on him before teleporting over to Klak. Klak then suggested they find Angonce and make him strip Uterio of his power. Not that this would make much difference to the Generalissimo, since at the moment, he was fighting Zev and Sasuken. They both seemed to be winning, but the Generalissimo was able to hold them back and proved to be a challenge to them both. And then, all of a sudden, Serecio appeared, along with Kranxx, The Guy Who Was Engulfed In Milk, The WRB, Iron Man, the OoMN Turaga, Kremika and the Caged Addict. They then attacked the Rebel forces. Abneris and Jinx took on Kranxx and the Caged Addict, while Rahksha and Klak fought. Ra then decided to leave his fight with Ynot for later, while Uterio got back up and Shadow Storm fought Namah again. Blackout expressed doubt that Angonce would agree to end the war, but he also said that he knew someone who might know for sure. At that moment, TPK appeared, only to get distracted fighting Serecio's fellowship. Meanwhile, Meca One sent several Iron Condors to help out D-Klak, who was being pummelled by nameless mooks. Kremika managed to freeze TPK and the WRB threw him to the ground, but he came back and killed the OoMN Turaga. Klak then killed Rahksha, and made his way to Angonce's location, where Angonce signed a treaty and stripped Uterio of his power. To add insult to injury, Zev then pulled an Engineered Public Confession on Uterio, causing most of his troops to turn against him. Meanwhile, Serecio blasted TPK to the ground, and a brief fight full of Dark of the Moon references ensued. It ended with Serecio being executed by TPK in an ironic manner. Jarvis also died, but at the hands of the Guy Who Was Engulfed In Milk. Uterio was then smacked away by Ynot, and after seeing most of his troops turning against him, he teleported to a shuttle, but was followed by D-Klak. Both dueled for the last time on the shuttle. Uterio hurt D-Klak badly, and vice versa. However, the Kestora used his cunning wit to endanger Uterio's life. Before falling to his death, the Generalissimo broke D-Klak's arm. The shuttle crashed on him, and our hero escaped. And thus ended the Uterio War. Category:Conflicts